Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of electrical power, and, more particularly, to recharging of battery electric vehicles.
Battery electric vehicles use electric motors powered by rechargeable battery packs for propulsion. Battery electric vehicles are in contrast to the conventional vehicles that use internal combustion engines for propulsion. Recharging stations are becoming more prevalent to enable operators of these battery electric vehicles to recharge their rechargeable battery packs. The recharging stations can be coupled to an electrical grid system.
The electrical grid systems could be strained if battery electric vehicles are plugged in en masse at times of peak electricity demand. Utilities are likely to offer discounted rates to encourage off-peak charging, especially overnight. However in a system where most vehicles can be battery electric vehicles (BEVs), charging demand will be high even during peak hours. Also, because these devices (unlike houses) are mobile, the location of the electrical need is not as predictable.